


Vergangene Blicke

by kessM



Series: Ganz alte Geschichten - alles Anime [40]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Intrigue, M/M, Romance, Seto is Priest Seto, Yugi has a Twin, Yugi is Atem
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 06:08:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30017313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kessM/pseuds/kessM
Summary: Ganz alte FF – zur Archivierung auf AO3...Und schon hakte sie sich ohne weitere Worte bei Yugi unter.Die schwelenden Blicke aus einer verborgenen Ecke des Hofes nicht mitbekommend...
Relationships: Kaiba Seto/Mutou Yuugi
Series: Ganz alte Geschichten - alles Anime [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101203





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Schaun wir ma, zu was sich folgende Story entwickelt, denn im Moment hab ich nur eine ganz bestimmte Szene im Kopf, die unbedingt rauswill.  
> Mehr hab’ ich noch nicht...
> 
> Nix meins und Geld bekomm’ ich auch keins.

„Hi! Ich bin Yuhi Taylor und bin 17 Jahre alt.“, stellte sich die Neue fröhlich vor.

„Könntest du uns noch erzählen, wo du vorher auf die Schule gegangen bist?“, fragte Frau Haruda weiter.

Ein belustigtes Funkeln machte sich in Yuhis Augen breit:

„Klar. Ich war vorher auf nem katholischem Mädcheninternat und bin dort rausgeflogen, weil ich mich der süßen Oberschwester an den Hals geworfen habe.“

Verlegenes Hüsteln begleitet von einer leichten Röte entschlüpfte Frau Haruda. 

Während Yuhi ihren Platz ansteuerte, meinte sie noch frech:

„Keine Sorge, Fräulein. Sie sind nicht mein Typ.“

Damit hatte sie eine ganze Klasse verblüfft.  
Die ganze?  
Nein, nicht ganz.  
Yugi nämlich hatte seinen Blick ganz diskret nach draußen gewand und hatte seine liebe Not nicht laut loszuprusten.

Das hielt Yuhi natürlich nicht davon ab ihn im Vorbeigehen den Kopf zu tätscheln und liebevoll: „Na, Kleiner?“ zu sagen, bevor sie hinter ihm Platz nahm.

Argwöhnisch begutachtete ein Augenpaar diese Szene.  
Noch weniger gefiel ihm das strahlende Lächeln, mit dem Yugi die Neue begrüßte. Und was er in der Pause zu sehen bekam, setzte dem Ganzen die Krone auf. 

Yuhi setzte sich nämlich direkt zwischen Yugis Beine und bediente sich an seinem Bento. Was dieser klaglos zuließ und ihr auch noch einen Arm um die Hüften legte, um sie näher an sich zu ziehen.

Auch Joey und Anzu staunten nicht schlecht, über das was sie zu sehen bekamen. Yugi nahm ein Mädchen in den Arm? Ein Mädchen, dass er weniger als drei Stunden kannte? Wie ging denn das?

Zaghaft erkundigte sich Anzu bei der Neuen:

„Du bist wirklich in einer katholischen Schule gewesen?“

Die Andere nickte:

„Yep. Meine Eltern dachten, das würde mir mehr- wie haben sie sich ausgedrückt?- Damenhaftigkeit?- bringen.“

„Na, da ist bei dir wohl Hopf und Malz verloren.“, grinste Yugi. 

Yuhi blitzte ihn kurz an, bevor sie sich wieder seinem Bento widmete.

„Ich kann mich sehr wohl brav benehmen.“, nuschelte sie trotzig mit vollem Mund.

„Ich weiß das, aber unsere Eltern scheinbar nicht.“

Joey und Anzu blickten sich verwundert an.  
Wie war das?  
Hatten sie das eben richtig verstanden?

„EURE Eltern?“, fragten beide gleichzeitig.

Verwundert blickte Yugi auf seine beiden Freunde:

„Hab’ euch das nie erzählt? Ich hab’ noch eine Schwester.“

Verwirrung machte sich in Joey breit:

„Wie denn jetzt? Ihr seit doch beide 17?“

Yuhi setzte sich jetzt so, dass sie alle im Blick hatte und meinte lächelnd:

„An sich schon richtig. Nur hatte unser Kleiner hier eine Minute und neunundzwanzig Sekunden Vorsprung.“

Und wuschelte Yugi wieder durch seine Mähne.  
Leicht genervt blickte dieser zu seiner Schwester.  
Diese wiederum blinzelte ihn ganz unschuldig an:

„Yes?“

„Egal, was ich auch sage oder tue, ich kann dir das eh’ nicht abgewöhnen, oder?“

Wieder das breite Grinsen:

„No. Dafür bist du einfach viel zu knuddelig.“

Aufseufzend ließ sich Yugi nach hinten fallen:

„Dann mach’ was immer dir gefällt.“

Anzu hatte das Gesagte bereits verarbeitet:

„Ihr seid also Zwillinge?“

Strahlend blickte ihr Yuhi entgegen: 

„100 Points for the winner!!“

„Ihr seht euch aber gar nicht ähnlich.“

Leichtes Entsetzen machte sich auf Yuhis Gesicht breit:

„Wäre ja noch schöner. Stell dir mal mich mit dieser Frisur vor. Einfach abartig. An ihm aber einfach zu knuddelig.“ Währenddessen spielte sie gedankenverloren mit dem Ende ihres geflochtenen an in der Sonne funkelndes Weizen erinnerndes blonden Zopfes. Ihre dunkelbraunen Augen schienen sich in Erinnerungen zu verlieren.

Denen sie jedoch nicht allzu lange nachhängen konnte, da Joey sie unterbrach:

„Und du hast dich wirklich der Oberschwester an den Hals geworfen?“

„Natürlich nicht!“

„Auch wenn es dir zuzutrauen wäre.“, warf Yugi ein.

Was Yuhi jedoch gekonnt überhörte:

„Ich hab die Oberschwester nur solange mit irgendwelchen dummen Streichen genervt, bis sie entnervt das Handtuch geworfen hat. Unsere Kraftprobe hat vier Jahre gedauert. Sie hatte sich nämlich vorgenommen, aus mir wirklich eine junge, guterzogene Dame zu machen, deren Eltern sich nicht schämen müssen, sie auch auf Banketten zu zeigen. Nun, danach stand mir nicht der Sinn. Vor allem, da mein ehrenwerter Bruder es geschafft hatte sich aus der Familie auszuklinken und sich bei Großvater abzusetzen.“

Träge blinzelte Yugi sein Schwesterlein an:

„Du weißt ganz genau, warum.“

„Yes. Und ich bin die letzte, die dir deswegen einen Vorwurf macht. Was ich dir jedoch zum Vorwurf mache, ist, dass du mich bei unseren Eltern hast versauern lassen, statt mich mitzunehmen.“

„Wieso? Bist doch auch ganz gut allein klargekommen?“  
Man konnte ihm seine Belustigung anhören.

„Wie man’s nimmt. Am Ende waren sie so verzweifelt, dass sie mich gefragt haben, was sie machen müssen, damit ich mich gesellschaftsfähig bewege. Nun, alles was ich wollte, war, an die Seite meines geliebten Bruders zurückzukehren.“

So wie sie das sagte, hörte es sich eher wie ein versteckte Drohung an.

„Und mir sicherlich das Leben unnötig schwer zu machen.“, lächelte er sie liebevoll an. 

„Nein. Nur beobachten. Nur beobachten...“, lächelte sie ebenfalls.

Yugi zog jedoch nur eine Augenbraue hoch, ehe er nun ebenfalls in sein Bento griff.

„Warum hast du dich aus deiner Familie ausgeklinkt? Bisher hab’ ich angenommen, deine Eltern seien verstorben und deswegen würdest du bei deinem Großvater leben.“, erkundigte sich Anzu interessiert. 

„Zum einen ging es mir tierisch auf den Geist, dass sie mich immer wieder und wieder auf das Familienunternehmen trimmten. Sie ließen mir überhaupt keinen privaten Freiraum mehr. Und zum anderen bin ich, als wir meinen Großvater damals besucht haben, über etwas sehr interessantes gestolpert. Das hat mich dann dazu bewogen nicht nach Amerika zurückzukehren.“

„AMERIKA???“, erscholl es zweistimmig.

„Yep. Bin gebürtiger Ami. Großgeworden in N.Y. Zur Schule gegangen in Eton. Was mir übrigens viel zu spießig war. Nur im Frack und Fliege. Und dann dieses alte Gemäuer. Nix für mich.“

„Du hättest aber mal ruhig an deine Schwester denken können und mich zumindest mit Prinz William bekannt machen können. Der is aber auch n Schnuffel.“

„Kannst ja gern zurückgehen, anklopfen und ihm schöne Grüße von mir bestellen. Vielleicht lädt er dich auch zu ner Tasse Tee in den Buckingham Palace ein.“

„Moment mal, Eton ist doch diese britische Eliteschule. Die hat doch bestimmt ein Haufen Geld gekostet.“

Yugi schenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Anzu:

„Mit Sicherheit. Aber meine Eltern können es sich leisten. Gehört ihnen doch Mutlight Industries.“

Damit klappten Joey und Anzu endgültig die Unterkiefer runter.  
Denn was die K.C. in Japan war, war M.I. in den U.S.A.

Yuhi klopfte sich das Gras von ihrem Rock, während sie aufstand und hielt dann ihrem Bruder die Hand hin und half ihm ebenfalls auf die Beine.

„Alles weitere können wir ja später bereden. Ich muss mich noch beim Direx melden und du wirst mich begleiten.“ 

Und hakte sie sich ohne weitere Worte bei Yugi unter.

Die schwelenden Blicke aus einer verborgenen Ecke des Hofes nicht mitbekommend.


	2. Chapter 2

Mit seiner Schwester im Arm schlenderte Yugi durch die Schulflure.

„Du musst doch nicht wirklich zum Direktor, oder?“

„Nein, das hab’ ich schon heut’ morgen erledigt.“

„Und du bist auch nicht hier, weil dich die Schwestern rausgeschmissen haben.“

Eine einfache Feststellung. Keine Frage.

„Klingt aber cooler. Musst du schon zugeben.“

Yugi gestattete sich ein kleines Lächeln:

„Du änderst dich wohl auch nie?!“

Yuhi beließ es bei einem Achselzucken:

„Auch wenn ich nicht aufgrund meiner Streiche das Internat verlassen musste, hab’ ich es dennoch ziemlich doll mit unserer alten Oberschwester getrieben. Die sah so vertrocknet aus, da konnt’ ich einfach nicht wiederstehen, sie mal zum lachen zu bringen. Na ja, das endete meistens damit, dass wir uns schief lachten und sie noch grummeliger aussah.“

Ihr Bruder gestatte sich nur ein feines Lächeln.   
Er kannte seine Schwester eben doch ziemlich gut.

„Nun, unsere geliebten Eltern kamen einfach ins Internat geschneit und unterbreiteten mir, dass sie schon vor Jahren einen Verlobungsvertrag für mich abgeschlossen hätten. Und der immer noch rechtkräftig wäre, obwohl der eigentliche Vertragspartner bereits verstorben sei. Aber der Sohn, für den sie das Arrangement getroffen haben, sei noch am Leben.   
Der Anwalt des Verstorbenen hat sie neulich aufgesucht und an ihren Vertrag erinnert. Beide Parteien seien doch nun alt genug. Man könnte die Verlobung ja nun offiziell machen.“

Vor Verblüffung blieb Yugi einfach stehen:

„Das ist jetzt aber nicht dein ernst?“

Bitter blickte sie zu ihrem Bruder:

„Seh’ ich aus, als ob ich Scherze?“

Mitfühlend nahm er sie in den Arm.   
Wisperte ein leises: „Entschuldigung.“ in ihr Ohr.

„Und weißt du was das witzigste an der ganzen Sache ist? Ich weiß noch nicht mal wer der Unglückliche ist.“, schluchzte sie in sein Shirt. „Ich will nicht noch mal. Ich will nicht noch mal gegen meinen Willen verheiratet werden.“

Er schloss die Umarmung enger um sie.  
Er wusste, wovon sie sprach.   
Und er wünschte es ihr nicht noch einmal.

Für jemand Außenstehender sah die Umarmung natürlich wie die innige Umarmung zweier Geliebter aus. Und schon war ein Gerücht geboren. 

Welches natürlich auch jemand ganz bestimmten zu Ohren kam.   
Der brachte soviel Kraft auf in seiner Eifersucht, dass er es glatt fertig brachte, seinen Bleistift mit einer Hand zu zerbrechen und sich das abgebrochene Teil in seinen Daumen zu rammen. Was natürlich sehr schmerzhaft und blutig war.

Schnellen Schrittes bewegte er sich zur Krankenstation um sich seinen Daumen verbinden zu lassen. In der Hoffnung, dass ihn irgendwer dumm anmachte, damit er seinen Frust an dem armen Tropf ablassen konnte.

Was natürlich nicht geschah.  
Jeder machte ihm sofort Platz, als er seine blutige Hand und seinen grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck sah. 

Doch zurück zu unseren beiden Geschwistern. 

Die Schluchzer Yuhis hatten sich in vereinzelte Schniefer verwandelt.   
Also konnte Yugi es wagen sich ein wenig von ihr zu lösen.   
Aufmunternd strich er ihr über die verweinten Wangen und reichte ihr schließlich ein Taschentuch.

Sie schnäuzte einmal herzhaft rein und meinte dann: 

„Hach, das hat eben richtig gut getan. Und jetzt wird sich noch mal so kräftig amüsiert.“

Yugi, der sich jetzt sicher sein konnte, dass es ihr wieder besser ging, löste sich nun vollends von ihr. Doch als sie ihm mit einem leichten Grinsen das Taschentuch zurückgeben wollte, winkte er ebenfalls grinsend ab: 

„Danke, aber das kannst du behalten.“

„Und da wollte ich mal so höflich sein und das Geliehene wieder zurückgeben.“ 

Sie begaben sich wieder auf den Weg zum Klassenzimmer.   
Schließlich würde der Unterricht bald weitergehen. 

„Wissen unsere Eltern, dass du hier bist?“

„Natürlich. Ich hab’ so ’nen Aufstand gemacht, dass ihnen gar nichts anderes übrig blieb, als mich gehen zu lassen. Wie hatte ich es so schön ausgedrückt? Bevor sie mich in die Knechtschaft der Ehe entlassen, will ich mich wenigstens noch mal kräftig amüsieren. Und zwar am liebsten mit meinem Bruder. Das hat gezogen. Das schlechte Gewissen war ihnen direkt anzusehen. Und hier bin ich. Oder soll ich wieder gehen?“, fragte sie nun unsicher geworden. 

„Guter Gott im Himmel: Nein!“, rief Yugi aus. Er nahm seine Schwester bei den Schultern und zwang sie ihm in die Augen zu schauen:

„Ich helf’ dir auch das durchzustehen. Gemeinsam werden wir schon irgendeine Lösung finden. Und wie hast du so schön gesagt? Jetzt wird sich erst mal amüsiert.“ Und verpasste ihr einen Nasenstüper. 

Tiefe Dankbarkeit machte sich in ihren dunkelbraunen Augen breit:

„Danke. Zum Glück sind wir jetzt Geschwister, sonst könnt ich echt auf dumme Gedanken kommen.“, lachte sie ihn an und ging dann ihres Weges. Leicht lächelnd folgte er ihr. 

Es war nachmittags und Joey, Anzu und Yugi hatten es sich schon in ihrem Stammcafe gemütlich gemacht. Sie warteten jetzt nur noch auf Yuhi. Welche natürlich einen Bombenauftritt hinlegen musste. 

Kaum eingetreten, setzte sie sich bei Yugi auf den Schoß.   
Ihre Beine baumelten je links und rechts von ihm. Ihre Arme legte sie locker um seinen Hals.

„Darf ich dich daran erinnern, dass wir Bruder und Schwester sind?“, fragte er sie mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

Sie nickte huldvoll:

„Hai, darfst du. Aber ich war schon immer der Meinung : ein bisschen Inzest bringt selbst die gefühlskältesten Familien zum Brodeln.“

„Aber du bist weder ein wiedergeborener Wasserengel, noch bin ich ein verfluchter Kriegerengel im Körper eines sexgeilen Teenagers.“

Yuhi lächelte leicht und gab ihm dann einen kleinen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze, danach stand sie auf und ließ sich neben ihn auf den freien Stuhl plumpsen: 

„Schade. Einen Versuch war’s wert.“

Natürlich hatten in dem Moment in dem sie sich vorbeugte um Yugis Nasenspitze zu küssen, brennende Blicke dieses Bild in sich aufgenommen. Der Wagen fuhr jedoch so schnell vorbei, dass er nicht mehr mitbekam, wie Yugi Yuhi ob ihrer Aktion eine Kopfnuss verpasste.

„Entschuldigt bitte, aber sie ist damals über Angel Sanctuary gestolpert und seit sie im Internat nicht mehr an die Manga gekommen ist, hat sie mich dazu verdonnert, sie für sie zu lesen und ihr dann eine ausführliche Inhaltsangabe zu schicken. Sie ist geradezu vernarrt in diese Story. Warum auch immer.“, wandte sich Yugi entschuldigend an Joey und Anzu. 

Anzu winkte ab:

„Ist schon gut. Ich bin auch so vernarrt in diesen Manga. Ich kann das also sehr gut nachvollziehen. Und ich warte jetzt ganz gespannt auf die letzten zwei Bände.“ 

Und schon vertieften sich die Mädels in eine Diskussion über die männlichen Charas in AS. Wer denn nun süßer, welcher männlicher, welcher sexier u.s.w. sei.

Joey inzwischen wagte nun endlich die Frage zu stellen, die ihm schon seit heute morgen auf der Seele lastete:

„Wenn ihr Geschwister seit, wie kommt es dann, dass ihr verschiedene Nachnamen habt?“

„Ganz einfach, unsere Eltern haben erst vor zwei Jahren geheiratet. Und ich war viel zu bequem alles umzumelden. Also hab’ ich den Namen meiner Mutter behalten und werd ihn wohl auch weiterhin führen. Außerdem sorgt es doch für einiges an Verwirrung, wenn Yuhi und ich so ungezwungen miteinander umgehen. Da niemand hier weiß, dass wir Geschwister sind und ich ja nun den Ruf als ein wenig... nun sagen wir, mädchenscheu weg hab, macht es riesen Spaß die Leute nun ein klein wenig auf den Arm zu nehmen. Klein- Yugi als Draufgänger, oder so ähnlich, werden mit Sicherheit ihre Gedanken sein. Und vielleicht...“

Hier brach Yugi dann doch etwas verschämt ab.

„Tja Yugi,“, mischte sich nun auch wieder Yuhi ins Gespräch ein, nachdem sie sich mit Anzu geeinigt hatte, dass Kira dann doch immer noch der coolste Chara aus AS sei. „Ich glaube, um das zu erreichen, brauchst du schon ein mittelgroßes Wunder. Da werd ich wohl nicht ausreichen. Obwohl...“, überlegte sie weiter. „...wenn wir es weit genug treiben, denk’ ich, könnt ich zum berühmten Tropfen werden, der das Fass zum Überlaufen bringt.“

Anzu und Joey verstanden nur Bahnhof.

„Wovon sprecht ihr?“, erkundigte sich Anzu verwundert.

„Äh...“, verlegene Röte breitete sich nun auf Yugis Wangen auf.

Yuhi konnte ihre Hände nicht bei sich behalten und kniff ihn liebevoll in eine seiner roten Bäckchen:

„Du bist so süß wenn du verlegen wirst.“

Sein Blick verfinsterte sich bei ihrer Aktion.  
Doch drehte er sich zu Anzu, um ihr die Frage zu beantworten, als Yuhi seinen Blick nur mit einem herausfordernden Grinsen beantwortete.

„Als wir vor vier Jahren am Flughafen standen, gerade dabei waren uns von Großvater zu verabschieden, Yuhi total vertieft in den zweiten Band AS, sah ich etwas im Fernsehen. Das brachte mich dann dazu, hier zu bleiben. Darüber haben wir eben gesprochen.“

Wieder nur verwirrte Blicke seitens Anzu und Joey.  
Sie verstanden nicht ein Wort.

„Wenn es soweit ist, werdet ihr schon wissen, was unseren Kleinen dazu bewogen hat hier zu bleiben. Nur soviel, ich stehe voll und ganz hinter ihm und werde tun was ich kann, um die Sache mal zu beschleunigen.“

„Yuhi!“, kam der entsetzte Aufschrei Yugis.

„Was denn? Du bist seit vier Jahren hier und nichts hat sich getan!“, wehrte sie ab.

„Hattest du nicht gesagt, du willst nur beobachten?“

Sie beließ es bei einem Schulterzucken:

„Meinungen kann man ändern.“

Aufstöhnend lehnte sich Yugi in seinen Stuhl zurück:

„Das kann doch alles nicht wahr sein.“

„Ich seh schon, hier kommen wir nicht weiter, also Themenwechsel. Was ich schon immer mal wissen wollte: Wie bist du eigentlich an dieses Puzzle gekommen?“, fragte Joey und zeigte auf den Millenniumsgegenstand. „Das hat uns ja letztes Jahr beim Battel- City- Turnier beinah Kopf und Kragen gekostet. Ich hab zwar bis heute nicht verstanden, wie man mit diesen ollen Gegenständen die Weltherrschaft an sich reißen kann, aber der Irre hat es verdammt ernst gemeint, als er dich zum Duell herausgefordert hatte.“

Nun war es an Yuhi große Augen zu machen.  
Von diesem ernsten Hintergrund des Turniers hatte Yugi ihr ja noch gar nichts erzählt?

Er bemerkte ihren fragenden Blick und räusperte sich kurz:

„Ich wollte dich nicht beunruhigen. Und wie du siehst, hat alles ein gutes Ende genommen.“

„Aha.“ war alles was sie sagte.   
Und Yugi war klar, dass ihn seine Schwester nicht so davon kommen lassen würde. In einer ruhigen Minute, oder auch zwei, würde er ihr alles über Marek und seinem Versuch die Macht des Pharaos an sich zu reißen erzählen müssen. Innerlich stöhnte er auf. Das konnte ja noch heiter werden. 

Aber zurück zu Joeys eigentlicher Frage. 

„Großvater hatte schon immer einen Faible für Ägypten. Und nachdem er sich komplett aus dem Geschäft zurückgezogen hatte, gab er seiner Leidenschaft nach und machte bei einigen Ausgrabungen als Helfer mit.   
Als er von einer dieser Reisen zurückkehrte, fand er eine Schatulle in seinem Rucksack. Obwohl er sicher war, diese noch nie gesehen zu haben. Wie dem auch sei, irgendwie bekam ich sie in die Pfoten und machte mich mit meinen vier Jahren daran, dass Puzzle, welches die Schatulle beinhaltete, zu lösen. Ich benötigte vier Jahre dafür.“

Und das mit dem einsetzten des letzten Teilchens sowohl bei ihm als auch bei Yuhi die Erinnerungen an ihre Vergangenheit wiederkehrten, verschwieg er wohlweislich. Er hatte keine Lust, wegen angeblicher Schizophrenie in der Klapse zu landen. Wie hörte sich das auch an?   
Amerikanisch- japanischer Oberschüler Wiedergeburt des großen Pharao! Lächerlich!

„Und was meinte Marek zum Schluss, als er sagte, er würde des Stab solange aufbewahren, bis sein Meister nach ihm verlange?“ 

„Tja, frag Marek, nicht mich.“, wehrte Yugi ab.   
Und das, obwohl er ganz genau die Antwort kannte. 

Am nächsten Tag.  
Yuhi betrat die Klasse und schaute sich um.  
Und ihr Blick blieb an Kaiba hängen. 

Ruhig trat sie zu ihm hin.   
Schob seinen Tisch ein wenig beiseite und nutzte nun den freigewordenen Platz, um es sich auf Kaibas Schoß bequem zu machen. Tief schaute sie ihm in seine eiskalten Saphire und wagte es, ihre Lippen auf seine zu drücken. Mit einem fröhlichen:

„Ach, so schmeckt also Mister Freeze!“ sah sie ihm wieder in die Augen.   
Und sie schaffte es doch tatsächlich seinem Blick standzuhalten. Ihn nicht wie die anderen Speichellecker niederzuschlagen. In der Beziehung glich sie Yugi. Auch er wagte es ihm ganz offen in die Augen zu blicken. 

Was ihm an der ganzen Geschichte nicht gefiel, war, das Yuhi es war, die es sich auf seinem Schoß gemütlich gemacht hatte. Und das vor den Augen der ganzen Klasse. 

Wütend presste er durch seine zusammengebissenen Zähne:

„Runter! Sofort!“

Doch sie legte ihm auch noch ganz keck die Arme in den Nacken.   
Jeder andere hätte spätestens jetzt die Flucht vor Kaiba ergriffen. 

Doch nicht sie.  
Sie blieb da wo sie war und fing doch tatsächlich an, ihn im Nacken zu kraulen.

„Reicht dir Yugi etwa noch nicht?“, zischte er leise.

Sie zog lediglich eine ihrer Augenbrauen hoch und meinte spöttisch:

„Nanu? Höre ich da etwa Eifersucht heraus?“

Was zuviel war, war zuviel.  
Entschieden sprang er auf und es war ihm scheißegal, dass sie von seinem Schoß runterfiel und mit Sicherheit schmerzhafte Bekanntschaft mit dem Boden machte.

Gefährliche Funken versprühend stand er über sie gebeugt.  
Am liebsten hätte er sie erwürgt.  
Doch zum einen sprach sich seine gute Erziehung dagegen aus und zum anderen sein dann doch ziemlich mitgenommener Daumen.   
Die Wunde hatte sogar geklammert werden müssen. 

Die Mordlust muss in seinen Augen gestanden haben.   
Schließlich wichen seine Klassenkameraden Stück für Stück von den Beiden ab. Insgeheim kreuzten sie die Finger und beteten, dass sie der Neuen nicht schon am ihrem zweiten Tag einen Leichenwagen bestellen müssten. 

Doch sie stand unbekümmert lachend auf, klopfte sich den Staub von ihrem Rock und dann auf seine Schulter:

„Gut gefaucht, Drache.“

Und schlenderte lachend zu ihrem Platz. 

In dem Moment betrat Yugi das Klassenzimmer.   
Er spürte sofort die Spannungen.  
Er sah einen ziemlich kochenden Kaiba und eine ziemlich gutgelaunte Yuhi. 

Kopfschüttelnd ging er zu seinem Platz.

„Was hast du denn nun schon wieder abgestellt?“

Mit der Mine eines Unschuldsengels blickte sie ihn an:

„Ich??? Gar nichts. Hab’ nur ein wenig Spaß gehabt.“

„Aha. Spaß.“, meinte er nur trocken.

Und es wartete eine weitere Überraschung an diesem Morgen auf sie.  
Strahlend betrat Frau Haruda ihre Klasse:

„Guten Morgen Kinder. Ich habe eine wundervolle Nachricht für euch. Wie ihr alle wisst, existiert ein Projekt, dass den Schülern alte Kulturen näher bringen soll. Nun, unsere Schule hatte das Glück ausgelost zu werden. Und nun ratet doch mal, für welche Klasse sich das Los entschieden hat!“

Mit glänzenden Augen blickte sie in ihre Klasse.  
Gemurmel erhob sich zwischen ihren „Kinderchen“.

„Ganz recht: Wir! Das Los hat entschieden, dass es nächsten Monat ab nach Ägypten geht.“

...

Und ab hier verließen mich die Musen…  
Und es ist inzwischen auch schon so lang her, dass ich eigentlich nur noch eine ungefähre Ahnung davon habe, wo ich damit hin wollte^^°

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ach so, da ich natürlich mal wieder von nix ne Ahnung habe, was das Ende des Battle- City Turniers angeht, gehe ich in dieser Story davon aus, dass es ohne Noahs Unterbrechung stattgefunden hat, Mareks „Böses Ich“ verbannt werden konnte und sich Yugi und Seto im Grande Finale gegenüberstanden. Die Welt also gerettet werden konnte.

**Author's Note:**

> Wer Interesse dran hat die Story zu adoptieren - bitte kontaktier mich unter: kessm@arcor.de  
> (Mach nur irgendwie im Betreff deutlich erkenntlich, dass es sich bei Deiner Mail nicht um Spam handelt, da ich erbarmungslos alles ungeöffnet lösche, was ich nicht zuordnen kann^^°)  
> Bitte nicht einfach ohne zu fragen die Geschichten nehmen und weiterschreiben - Danke^__^


End file.
